


Please Feed My Bears

by FierceTheDarkness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Happy AU, Human Castiel, Lawyer Sam, M/M, Married Life, Mechanic Dean, Professor Castiel, everyone is happy, reading this will give you cavities, sorry no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FierceTheDarkness/pseuds/FierceTheDarkness
Summary: A sappy, little one shot written to avoid a 15 page research paper on Business Leadership Theory. Blah, blah, blah. Enjoy. Please floss and brush after reading.





	1. Chapter 1

Cas couldn't breathe. He hung up the phone, clutching his chest. He stumbled to the window seat in his home office and collapsed. "Breathe, you idiot, breathe! Deep breath through your nose, fill your lungs, hold, let it out slowly...slowly through your mouth. Repeat another 4 times, and....scream!" Well, who was he to argue with such a well-thought out plan? He screamed. Loudly. The noise startling his graduate assistant from her very important research to cure hangovers by lying on a couch, drinking gatorade, and watching cartoons. It wasn't working anyway, Looney Tunes were her favorites, but they were just too loud this morning. TV remote and vomit bag in hand she flew to her feet and down the hall.

"Cas? What is it? What happened?"

"Charlie....I...I...I"

"Cas! Here," she thrust the thankfully empty bag into his hands, "you're hyperventilating. You're okay, just breathe. You're just overreacting to something. Breathe."

He cast a wild eye at her, somewhere between a 'thank you' and a 'fuck you', and began breathing into the bag. Charlie eased his shoulders down until his head rested between his knees.

Charlie watched as Cas's back started to rise and fall in a more regular pattern. She considered the possibilty that this panic attack might warrant her participation, but dismissed the notion before her swimming senses had the chance to get on board. She ran what she could remember of their "To-Do" list through her head and came up short. She did a memory file check of faces and decided that everyone was accounted for and safe. Unless.

"Cas, look at me, is everyone okay? Is it Dean? Or Lily? Did something happen to Lily?" Charlie snatched the bag from Cas, her eyes watering, she struggled to fit the opening over her mouth. Cas ran his hands down his face and looked up at Charlie. He was grinning from ear to ear. "No, Charlie! Everyone is fine! Better than fine!" He stood to grab her in a tight embrace. He even twirled her around before setting her back on her feet.

Charlie, dizzy to begin with, grimaced, "Cas, I gotta get off this roller coaster. What the fuck, man?" 

"We're having a baby!" Cas squealed, pulling a limp Charlie back in for another hug before pushing her away to grab his car keys and trip through the door.

Charlie, dazed from the entire interaction, said aloud to no one, "How drunk did I get last night?"

_

♠️♥️♣️♦️

_

Cas sped his 1959 Chevy Corvette into the parking lot of Winchester Motors, very nearly side swiping the flat bed truck loaded with the carcases of cars destined for Singer Salvage. Dean and Bobby both looked up from their clipboards to see the baby blue convertible screech to a halt and its driver tumble over the closed car door to the pavement. 

"Cas?" Bobby asked cautiously, "You know that door opens, right son?"

In contrast, Dean's response was less than reserved. "Cas, what the god damn devil has got into you? You keep driving that car like that, I'm gonna take it back." He marched his steel-toed boots to Cas's side to help his husband to his feet. 

"Dean!" Cas threw his arms around the tall, muscular man and kissed Dean with a wide, laughing mouth, almost turning his enthusiastic greeting into a dental emergency. " A boy, Dean! We're getting a boy!"

Dean looked confused, "A boy what?"

"A baby, Dean." Cas focused his intent on Dean, willing him to get with the program already. He watched as the green of Dean's eyes brightened with comprehension, "A baby, like a human baby?"

Before Cas could answer, Bobby walked up behind his surrogate son and smacked him upside the head. "Of course a human baby, ya idjit! What else would he be talking about?"

_

♠️♥️♣️♦️

_

"Hey, Dad!" Dean called into the empty office, "Dad?"

Together he and Cas navigated the hallways and employee spaces to the auto bays. Out of habit and necessity Dean grabbed two pair of safety glasses and handed one to Cas. Giggling like a teenage girl at a 1D concert, Cas affixed the goggles over his eyes and followed Dean to where John stood under the chassis of a Miata, hydraulically lifted to a height that didn't require his 6'2" frame to crouch. John was banging away at something near the front axel with a rubber mallet. "Son of a bitch! Piece of foreign crap!" John tossed the mallet in the general direction of his toolbox. He stood, hands on hips, staring at the offensive machinery until he heard Dean clearing his throat behind him - a sure sign his son wanted his attention. "Dad," Dean started, "You're gonna be a Grandpa again!" finished Cas with enthusiasm.

Dean had a second to register his father's face breaking into surprise and joy before both he and Cas were pulled into an greasy embrace. 

"When? Did you tell your mother? Sam? Who knows? Why didn't you say something sooner?" Even John wasn't sure which question he wanted answered first. Dean, still light on details, looked to Cas. "Come on, Angel, we both know you're better than me with exposition."


	2. Chapter 2

Twenty minutes later, John, Bobby, and Dean were much clearer on details. Cas reminded Dean of the last adoption agency they had gone to before Lily was placed in their home as a foster child. They had applied everywhere, open agencies, closed agencies, even foreign agencies before agreeing to try Foster to Adopt. That had been five years ago, when the state's Children's Administration had called suddenly to offer an unidentified new born female until a permanent placement could be found. Their Family Social Worker was a patient, but determined, no-nonsense woman named Missouri Moseley. Missouri would brook no denial as she handed the infant to Castiel in the middle of a cold March night. "You two been harrassing me 'bout a baby for nearly a year. You gonna look me in the eye and tell me no?" She paused for effect, her eyebrows pushing against the silence, "That's what I thought. Now Dean, you get your coat and help me unload the trunk. You're gonna need some diapers to get you to morning when you can properly shop."

"We actually have..." Cas stammered, hypnotized by the smell of freshly washed baby in his arms.

"Of course you do, sweetheart, that's why we're here," Missouri gently patted Cas's cheek with her gloved hand, "and why you're gonna say yes."

_

♠️♥️♣️♦️

_

At first Dean and Cas were afraid to attach themselves to the tiny, brown-eyed infant covered in dark, downy lanugo. Cas panicked after giving her a bath, seeing the mass of dark hair gathering around the drain as the portable bath emptied. He called Mary immediately, knowing his mother-in-law, an RN at All Saints Hospital would know if a baby shedding was normal. 

Mary laughed as she answered Cas's questions, "She's not shedding, she's a baby, not a puppy."

Dean, hearing his mother's lack of concern over the speakerphone, cooed to his daughter, "You're not a puppy, no, no you're not. You're my little monkey, my little Easter Lily."

"Cas, its normal. She was a preemie, she was just born before her warming, protective hair dissolved into her mother's amniotic fluid." Mary loved Cas as much as she ever loved Dean or Sam, but she was pretty sure she was going to strangle him before Lily reached puberty. And God help them all if any of Lily's biological relatives stepped forward to claim her.

Dean yelled over Cas's insistence that there was something wrong, "Thanks, Mom, I think we've got it from here. Cas is gonna let you get back to work until the next crisis."

"Love you!" she sang into the phone, "I'll be here all night; call if she grows scales!"

"Mary, that is not funny. Dean. You don't know, it could have been..." Mary heard Cas's voice trail off as she hung up the station phone.

_

♠️♥️♣️♦️

_

Dean played at indifference, but his superstitious nature caused him to take precautions. He stopped calling the adoption agencies, not wanting to tempt fate. He stopped meeting Benny at the Roadhouse to knock back a few after work certain he was under surveillance by the Foster Police. He paid every bill on time and donated to St. Jude Children's Research Hospital. A professed atheist, he began a nightly check-in with whomever it was in charge. He even threw salt over his shoulder when he cooked for good measure. And, finally, he called his brother Sam, the lawyer. 

"Dean, I don't specialize in Family Law, but Lily doesn't even have a birth date. I mean, you guys literally picked a day based on a pediatrician's estimate. It's been six months, no one has come forward; you pass every check-in with your caseworker; and you've refused the state subsidy for foster children every time someone notices you've never been paid."

"Sam, I just, I love her Sam. And Cas, he'd die if someone took her away."

"Dean," Sam softened at the heartbreak in his brother's voice, "don't think like that. Look, you're the only parents Lily has ever had. Let me talk to a couple of law school friends and I'll get back to you. It'll be okay. I'd bet the Impala on it."

"Jesus, Sam, shut your mouth! And knock on wood! Quick, before some pagan trickster gets any ideas!"

"Goodbye, Dean."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

_

♠️♥️♣️♦️

_

 

_Jessica Lee Moore, Esq.  
Attorney at Law_

Brady tossed the embossed, white business card onto Sam's desk. He grinned and then said, "She's pretty, Winchester, and good at her job."

"I don't care if she's got warts on her nose if she'll make Lily legal." Sam barely paused writing his brief to respond.

"Ha ha, believe me," Brady laughed, "you're gonna owe me."

_

♠️♥️♣️♦️

_

18 months later the Winchesters welcomed two beautiful blondes into the family. One in a courthouse, squirming between her two fathers while attempting to undress herself. The other in a church, a veil hiding her tears as her father placed her hand into her husband's. 

_

♠️♥️♣️♦️

_

"We just, not forgot, but...."

Dean finished Cas's sentence for him, "we were just so thankful for one, we never thought about two."

"Well, son, you've always done well with the unexpected." John slapped Dean on the back, the pride for his son apparent in his smile and in the small break of his voice.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'll drive, you navigate." Dean steered Cas to the large, black muscle car at the back entrance.

"Why do you get to drive?" Cas frowned at Dean. "I'm the one that got the call."

"Cas, baby," Dean batted his long eyelashes and peeked his tongue through his perfect bow lips, "One. My car is bigger and we need stuff. Like furniture. We've got nothing left for babies. Two. You have a hangover that is threatening to overtake the adrenaline rush you're feeling. And three. I'm my own boss - you need to get on the phone to yours."

While he spoke, Dean had been slowly moving closer to his blue-eyed angel. Upon reaching Cas, he ran his fingers through the perpetually mussed, dark hair and bent ( just slightly) to kiss the point where Cas's frown caused his brows to meet. Cas relaxed at Dean's touch and kissed the grin deeper into his freckled face.

Once underway, Cas went to work. He began by shooting a text to Charlie, instructing her to take over today's lecture and reschedule their meeting with the problem undergraduate who had never earned anything less than an A. Ever. Kevin Tran, He of The Order of Advanced Placement, Class Valedictorian, and Heir to the Trekkie Universe. Cas liked him, but couldn't talk him out of enrolling in "Poetry of the Rennassaince" even after the kid admitted to not "getting The Faerie Queene or Arcadia" in freshman seminar. 

Next, Cas the called the Department Director, the office assistant put him right through. "Professor Novak, what can I do for you?"

"Naomi, I'm going to require the next 12 weeks off to care for a family member."

"Castiel? What's happened?" Naomi rarely sounded concerned, but Cas was a personal favorite.

"It's nothing too big. In fact, it's a relatively small child." 

"Lily?" Naomi held her breath until Cas responded.

"No, thank you for your concern for my daughter, but this is a new child. A baby boy. We're on our way to meet him right now." 

"Goodness, Castiel!" Naomi didnt know if she should be exasperated or excited, "you sound so calm!"

Cas pursed his lips, measuring his emotions, "Actually, I may be in shock."

Dean laughed, as always amused by his husband's stoicism.

_

♠️♥️♣️♦️

_

The Impala rumbled to a stop outside the hospital. In spite of his usual habit, Dean didn't drop Cas at the door, instead parking in the first available slot. Cas, acutely aware of the machismo generally at play in his partner, declined to comment on this aberrant behavior. 

The two men nervously found their way to the Obstetrics Ward, and there standing at the nursing station was Mary Winchester, RN and Missouri Moseley, MSW. Dean reached for his mother as Missouri reached for Cas. "Are you ready to meet him?" 

"Mom, is he okay? 10 fingers, 10 toes?" 

Mary walked a step or two ahead, as familiar in the hospital's hallways as she was in her own home. "Dean. He's perfect. A little jaundiced, but perfect."

Missouri stepped up to the viewing window outside the nursery, "That's him. Second row with the lights over his crib."

Cas gasped, "He's golden. Glowing. Like Gabriel's Horn."

He's got jaundice Cas, and he's under lights. I'm sure he's not actually glowing," Mary held both men around a shoulder.

"He'll need to stay the night," Missouri warned, "Give you boys time to get your act together and prepare Lily for a sibling."

"Lily!" both father's exclaimed at the same time.

"Well, if I didn't already know you two, I would seriously be rethinking this placement!" Missouri shook her head and motioned everyone into a small conference room. 

"Can we meet the mother?" Cas looked at Dean for agreement.

"Are you sure, Cas? What if she..."

"No. Cas, Dean," Missouri interrupted, "she has already declined to meet the adoptive family. She's signed all the paperwork and said her goodbyes."

Cas's heart skipped a beat, "Was she certain? She's not going to change her mind?"

"No, Cas. She was young, but old enough to weigh her decision carefully." Missouri placed her hand atop Castiel's as reassurance.

The forms were completed quickly. Missouri, as efficient as always, had everything in order. It was almost as if she had known what her day would entail. 

_

♠️♥️♣️♦️

_

"Alright you two," Mary said as she shooed them away from the nursery, "you need to go get your daughter and get out of my hospital. I've six left on a twelve and I need to get back to my patients. Your son included." Mary watched as they hesitated, giving in to their reluctance. "I promise I will call you if anything happens. Now go. I'll see you both in the morning."

"Bye, Gabriel. Sleep tight." Cas blew the infant a kiss and made a small wave.

"Gabriel?" Dean was dubious, "when did we agree to that?"

"Look at him, Dean. He is obviously a Gabriel. We can't possibly name him something that doesn't match his comportment."

"I love you, Cas. I really, really love you." Dean didn't even attempt to suggest an alternative. "Gabriel it is."

_

♠️♥️♣️♦️

_

Jo answered the Roadhouse phone on the first ring. "Deano Beano, what smells?"

"Dirty diapers, as I'm about to be reminded."

"For real? How? When?" Dean waited to answer, hearing Jo yell for her mother and brother. "Mom! Ash! Dean and Cas are having a baby."

Ash grabbed the phone from his sister and drawled into the handset, "Dean, we both know you're good, but even you can't impregnate Cas."

Dean laughed, "That's not gonna stop me from trying!"

"Enough!" Ellen whipped a towel at her oldest, "give me that phone you pervert."

Meanwhile, at the other end of the call, Cas wrestled the phone from Dean, "This is serious." He directed his next comment to the phone, "Ellen, he's brand new, he's perfect, we'll get him tomorrow, and we named him Gabriel...William...Novak-Winchester."

"Cas!" Ellen sobbed, "y'all named him after my Bill?"

Dean, regaining control of his phone, replied, "Well it's not like Jo's ever gonna find someone to knock her up."

"A child," Cas thought, "my husband is a child."


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, I'm gonna drop you off to get your car. You go get dinner. I'll go pick up Lily." Dean had apparently worked out the logistics of their evening in his head.

"No, Dean. We are going to get my car, drive both cars home, then we will go together to get dinner. After we've completed the grocery shopping we will walk together down to Jess and Sam's to pick up Lily. We are altering her routine enough by both picking her up on an Aunt Jessy day. Let's not make it more complicated."

Cas's brain never ceased to perplex Dean."How," he wondered to himself, "is that less complicated than my plan?" Aloud he replied, "As you wish, Cas. As you wish."

__

_♠️♥️♣️♦️_

Lily threw open the front door to greet her father. "You're late, Poppa!" She started at the figure of her second parent, "Daddy! You're here too!" 

"Yep, I'm here too, monkey. Can I help you put on your shoes while Poppa and Aunt Jess get your backpack?"

Lily nodded her head in agreement, pulling Dean into the house.

__

_♠️♥️♣️♦️_

The walk home with a distractable five-year-old took longer than the 3 blocks would suggest. Dean took the opportunity to ask Lily if her best friend Ruby, liked her new little sister. "I guess, but Meggie is boring. All she does is sleep and cry."

"Well, when Meg gets bigger she'll be more fun to play with."

"Babies are stupid." Lily stomped on a leaf for emphasis.

"Lily, we don't call people, even baby people, stupid." Instead of a response, Lily dropped Cas's hand while tugging on Dean, "Race me, Daddy!"

Dean followed the bouncing, golden ponytail up the front steps.

"I'm the fastest monkey in the world!" she grinned, brushing the bangs out of her eyes. "Poppa, can we have trees for dinner? And chicken nuggets with the honey sauce?"

"You don't like honey. How about ketchup?" Cas asked.

"But the bears like honey." Lily dumped her coat and kicked off her shoes.

Dean looked at Cas, mouthing silently "Bears?"

Cas responded with a shrug and shake of his head.

"What bears are we talking about, Lil?" Dean asked, not sure what his daughter was imagining.

"The golden bears that are all locked up. Uncle Sam says they eat pudding and honey, and sleep in my bed, and play with my toys when I'm at school. An' you wake them up when you're snoring too loud for the roof and then they drink your beers. And they're the ones that broke Poppa's computer, not me." Lily rolled her eyes, sometimes, talking to adults was tiring.

"Oh, right. The three bears..." Dean nodded to Lily. To Cas he said quietly, "Remind me to buy a Sam a copy of Mother Goose before he and Jess have kids."

Cas snorted before walking into the kitchen to start dinner.

__

_♠️♥️♣️♦️_

"Well, I thought that would go better." Dean reached around Cas to grab a towel, "Let's do the dishes, give her time to adjust."

"I agree. She has quite a bit to process." Cas bumped back into Dean, "She has been an only child for five years. Do you remember your parents bringing Sam home?"

Dean smiled at the memory. "Yeah, my Dad put him in my arms and told me it was my job as an older brother to take care of him. I don't think I've ever taken anything as seriously."

"I believe we may have to use a different approach with Lily." Cas wiped his hands on the towel Dean held. "Should we go up? Or wait a little?"

"She's got a little bit of time before her bath. Let's relax for a minute." Dean pulled Cas toward the family room.

"I'm not making out with you on the couch while Lily is in crisis." Cas stopped dead in his tracks. "Dean..."

"Okay, no making out."

"Dean, why is the front door open?"

Dean leapt past Cas, taking the stairs two at a time while frantically calling for Lily.

__

_♠️♥️♣️♦️_

"Jess!" Cas cried into the phone, "Lily!"

"Cas, shhh." Jess continued without waiting for a response, "she's here. Sam passed her on his way home and picked her up. She's really upset."

"We'll be right there." Cas turned to see Dean descend the stairs, as close to losing it as he'd ever seen him. "She went to Sam's. They have her."

"Thank God!" Dean exclaimed, and grabbing his car keys pulled Cas out of their house.

__

_♠️♥️♣️♦️_

Sam opened the door and raised his finger to his lips. He silently directed Dean and Cas to the bedroom he shared with Jess. Lily was snuggled into Jess, Sam's overgrown puppy flopped on the bed next to them. Jess carefully slid out from under Lily and made her way to the three men standing in the hallway.

"She cried herself to sleep. She's decided you don't need her anymore because you have a new baby." Jess looked back at the sleeping child, "She told Sam and I we were her new parents because we don't have any stupid babies."

Sam grinned at the weeping men in front of him, "Her reasoning is impeccable."

"Shut up, Sam." Cas said before Dean could take a breath.

__

_♠️♥️♣️♦️_

Dean carried a sleeping Lily into their house, and up the stairs. Cas followed behind, locking doors and switching off lights along the way. The little girl stirred as they changed her into pajamas. "Poppa? Daddy?"

"Yes?" the men whispered together.

"...you love the baby more 'n me?"

"No, we love you both. Just like Grammy and Grampy loved both me and Uncle Sam."

"We will love you both forever and ever..." Cas promised.

"Daddy," Lily opened her sleepy eyes, "did you feed my bears while I was runned away?"

"Yes, Goldilocks," Dean answered, "I fed them pudding and honey. And I tucked them into your bed where they're fast asleep. So, tonight you can sleep in the big bed between Poppa and me." 

"Are we three bears?" Lily asked.

"Yes," Cas answered, "and tomorrow we'll be four."


End file.
